Gem Regeneration
by That Faggot From Next door
Summary: The Slinker has made a nuisance of itself once again and causes a great devastation to the gems that they never thought of or even imagined… But maybe something good will come out of it for Steven. A story touching on Gem Regeneration Cover art by Rice-Lily on deviantart. I have permission o3o Please review and enjoy


**The Slinker has made a nuisance of itself once again and causes a great devastation to the gems that they never thought of or even imagined… But maybe something good will come out of it for Steven.**

 **I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE D: WISH I DID**

I have so many theories mixed in my head about this and how Steven was born and -goes on and on and on

Takes place after "Friendship" the most current and recent ep at the time of this fanfic's writing

Foot pun completely intended

without further ado…

* * *

After Amethyst had put herself back together and "Hug Time" had been established, Garnet had been the one to break it up stating the Slinker needed to be handled as soon as possible. The Gem's efforts were in vain and the Slinker had hidden from them again. Hours had been spent in searching the temple and the results were fruitless. It was mutually decided that once the Slinker made it's presence known again, it would finally be handled.

Pearl and Garnet had finally made up for the most part, much to the relief of Amethyst and Steven and though they had failed to catch Peridot (excluding her foot), everything was right with the gems and it was a step in the right direction.

The morning sun had finally risen and Amethyst stretched her arms as she walked out of her door and made her way into the kitchen. "Mornin' Steven." Steven looked up from his bowl of cereal, eyes half closed over his eyes. "Hey Amethyst…" He yawned and shoved his spoon into his mouth. The Gem bedroom door opened and Pearl walked out pristine and shining.

She had recently taken to sleeping at night because when she woke up, she felt fresh and rejuvenated and much to the irking of the other gems, never failed to look how she felt.

She smiled at steven and bid him good morning before she began her morning stretch routine. Garnet was the last one to enter the room, giving Steven a fond ruffle of his hair as she walked by.

As Steven finished his cereal, he began to perk up, rubbing at his eyes. He grabbed his empty bowl and hopped off the stool and placed his dish into the washer, turned to the Gem's and smiled. "So what are we gonna do today?"

The Gems glanced at each other (Amethyst dropping a large piece of ham into her mouth and burping out the bone). "Um…" Garnet put her hand to her chin when suddenly the temple began to shake violently and a distant screech echoed in the temple. "The Slinker!" it was cried out in unison between the four. "Come on!"

The Gems and Steven ran towards the door, the purple light filling with light and opening to Amethyst's room. "Why we gotta look in my room first," Amethyst complained with a frown.

"No time for questions," Garnet demanded. They bolted into the room and saw the Slinker's tail pushing into a hole in the floor at the base of the door. Steven made a comment on how easily one could fall into it if they entered Amethyst's room now before he was picked up by Garnet and they jumped into the hole.

Steven grinned and cheered as they slid down the hole like a slide, entering a cavern beneath. The Slinker waited, thrashing and growling angrily. It's floral form writhed and snarled at Amethyst. It's vine-tentacle appendages thrashed and thrust at her, Steven's shield appearing from thin air. "Why's it got an issue with me!?"

Garnet and Pearl ran toward it, Pearl was quickly grabbed and thrown into a crystal pillar, Garnet snatched up while said Gem beat at the vines with her fists. Steven backed away as Amethyst pulled out her whip and snapped at the Slinker's petals.

It screamed in pain and reared its ugly head at her, tossing Garnet towards her. Steven ducked as the two women collided with grunts. Pearl rose and began using her spear to slice away its vines which grew as she cut them down. Steven brought up his shield and threw it at the Slinker like a frisbee, chopping off petals and vines.

It screamed, grabbed Pearl and tossed her. As Garnet and Amethyst arose, they watched with complete horror as the Slinker slithered up to steven, screamed and slobbered at his face before wrapping its vines around his body and neck. He struggled and yelled out. Pearl screamed in fear as she ran, trying to make her way to Steven.

"GUYS! HELP!"

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst all cried out and lunged at the Slinker. Suddenly Steven screamed in pain, his eyes bugging out of his head and face red as he struggled to breath, being slowly crushed. And then he was gone and the rose quartz gem fell onto the floor nothing but smoke remaining as a testament to Stevens existence.

* * *

The Gem's had been filled with turmoil to the point where Garnet came undone once again but anger quickly took over the four gems and they fused into Alexandrite and quickly obliterated the Slinker. As they unfused, Sapphire broke into a run towards Steven's gem, her bangs and hair flying with her speed. She picked it up and began to sob uncontrollably…

Hours had long passed as the four gems sat in the Temple's living room, Sapphire clutching onto Steven's gem possessively into her chest. "How… how could we have let this happen," she cried. "How could we have failed Steven like this…" Sapphire shook her head and curled into herself. Ruby, angry at herself but trying to comfort Sapphire rubbed her back.

Pearl stood at a corner crying to herself while Amethyst sat on the couch and stared hauntedly at the pink in Sapphire's hands. She was the first to speak. "Maybe… Maybe he'll come back! Gem bodies are illusions right? So… he'll come back!" Pearl turned to Amethyst, making eye contact and shook her head. The pearl trembled and tears came down in waterfalls. "He has to…" Ruby looked up at the ceiling and sniffed. "What are we going to tell Greg…" Sapphire froze and then began to cry harder. "How could we fail Steven… how could we fail Rose and Steven… "

* * *

Steven's eyes opened and what met his sight was thousands of pink roses. The sky was a vision of dust rose, pure in color with clouds of an even paler white-pink shade. A soft and gentle song filled the void. In the distance stood a castle like structure and closer to Steven was a fountain structure similar to the one with the healing tears.

Steven looked at himself and surroundings before he began his way towards the fountain. The short but still taller than him rose maze didn't prick him despite its many thorns as he made his way through, following the single path. As he neared the center, he could hear humming coming from the general direction of where the fountain was. Steven rounded the hedge and into the center where the fountain stood and there, facing the fountain with a small pink bird perched on her finger stood the one person he'd wanted to meet all his life… the woman he'd looked up to the most in all his heart.

There, right before his eyes, stood the legendary Rose Quartz. "Mom…?" The bird flew away, the song emanating from all over halted, and her humming paused as the woman slowly turned around to face him. "Steven?" Her voice was so much more beautiful than he imagined, how he'd heard it in his dad's videos. It was so clear and it said his name. Tears welled up in his eyes and he inhaled a strong and powerful sob. "Mom?"

To Be Continued...

Reviews are nice and I will update with reviews o3o One more chapter~


End file.
